A hood lifting mechanism may be mounted on a motor vehicle for lifting a rear portion of a vehicle hood (proximate the windshield) in a situation where the vehicle collides with a pedestrian. The mechanism may have a moving portion connected to the hood rear portion. Means (for example, a squib, a pneumatic line or other suitable mechanism) are provided for extending the moving portion to lift the hood rear portion connected thereto, upon actuation of the mechanism. When actuated, the mechanism raises the hood rear portion from its normal rest position and supports the hood rear portion in this elevated position. However, when the hood rear portion is raised, forces produced by an impact on the hood by a pedestrian may cause the moving portion of the hood lifting mechanism to retract. There is a need for a mechanism designed to maintain or help maintain the moving portion in its extended position, to prevent or retard this retraction.